


Black and Red

by peach (twixmomo)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/peach
Summary: Sakura comes home after a long week of work to an unexpected surprise. Eunbi wants to help Sakura try something out but has no idea what she's doing.
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Black and Red

Sakura was just thankful to get through the day. Her eyes were tired from looking at screens all day, her neck sore even after she tried to keep her posture up. If she never had to file another police report about something pointless it would be too soon. 

The apartment lock beeped loudly as she entered, lazily throwing her purse and jacket on the nearest counter as she leaned her back on the front door, stretching her muscles as she heard a loud crack. 

_I'm getting old,_ she thought to herself as she bent down to slip off her high heels, rubbing her aching feet. She’d do anything for a foot massage right about now. 

She knew she was being facetious about her age, the older members of her team would scold for such a comment. Sakura was one of the youngest on the force but being a detective was hard work, even for a junior rank. 

Sakura's bare feet hit the cool kitchen tile and she didn't remember leaving the lights on, something she was so meticulous about as she headed down the decorated hallway to her bedroom. 

The real question was whether she should take a nice relaxing bubble bath to relieve her stress or just call it a night, knowing the instant her body hit the mattress her eyes wouldn't dare open. Her body wouldn’t settle for anything less than a full eight hours, assuming nothing got in her way of catching up on sleep for the next two days. 

Carefully weighing her options, Sakura noticed the bedroom door had been closed shut, something she definitely never did as she didn't have any roommates or reason to seal the room off from the rest of the house. 

Still, there was little cause for concern. Sakura protected people for a living, and she felt no reason to be threatened by whatever was on the other side of that wooden door as her small hand wrapped around the golden doorknob and slowly turned it. 

"About time you showed up," a powerful voice boomed from the center of the large bedroom. The culprit was a voluptuous woman resting on the edge of the bed as if she were a queen on her throne, legs crossed and not wearing anything but lacy red lingerie that accentuated all of her curves. 

Sakura tried not to stare.

"Detective Kwon. You know I can't resist stopping at that new Boba tea place. Their green tea flavor is to die for." 

"Fair enough, but you know it's not polite to keep someone waiting."

"I wasn't expecting company. Did I miss your text? My phone died and I left my charger here." 

"You didn't, I invited myself in. You still haven’t changed the code, thought you could use some company this weekend."

Sakura didn’t dare change it. She used the date they had first slept together, remembering every second of that special night. 

"Thoughtful as ever, boss," Sakura said as she flashed a smile as she closed the distance, approaching the bed as she liked what she saw. 

"You know I don't like being called boss outside the workplace."

"I do know, that's why I like calling you that, boss,” she teased, lips forming a cute smile as she walked closer. 

"I didn't expect you to be the brat type, Sakura,” she said, pulling the younger woman onto her lap. 

"I'm really not, I just enjoy teasing you. Where are your clothes, detective?" 

"You’re really going to keep doing that? You really are being a brat today, aren’t you?” Eunbi huffed. 

“No, it’s just been a long day. Long week. If I was going to be a brat you’d know it.”

“That’s true. I wanted to surprise you, but if you’d prefer I’m sure I can find a pair of your old sweatpants to change into instead if this makes you uncomfortable.” 

"You know it doesn’t, don't you dare. Red really looks the best on you."

Eunbi smiled shyly. “I get that a lot, but I’m inclined to agree with you on that.” 

The two women exchanged glances as sexual tension filled the room. Sakura eagerly waited to see who was going to make the first move, knowing it was never ever her. 

“I also know what would look good on you, Sakura-san.” 

“San? Ugh, please, we’re not at work,” she whined. 

“See how that works? Guess you don’t like it either,” Eunbi teased, leaning back on the bed, taking Sakura’s petite body with her. Sakura couldn’t help but pout cutely. 

Eunbi rewarded her with a gentle kiss, their lips meeting together in a tender embrace as Sakura gave into her. Her thoughts and worries were erased, her mind only filled with the taste of Eunbi’s soft lips. 

“You were saying?” Sakura asked, Eunbi interrupting her again with another deep kiss. 

“I think black is your color. Something thin and strappy would look good on you.”

“It so happens I have something black, thin, and strappy in my drawer,” Sakura said oh so conveniently. 

“Maybe you should go get it then.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Sakura said as she dismounted Eunbi’s lap who rolled her eyes at the incessant use of her least favorite thing to be called in the bedroom. Sakura hurriedly came back with something in her hand, a black leather collar that she handed to Eunbi who graciously accepted it. 

“This won’t look as good with all these annoying clothes on,” Eunbi frowned, running her slender fingers against the collar and inspecting it, satisfied with the quality. 

Sakura got the hint right away, quickly discarding her clothes until she was left in her underwear. She loved the way Eunbi couldn’t keep her eyes off her as she unhooked her bra and slipped her panties off as a pile of clothes formed on the ground underneath. 

Collar in hand, Eunbi stood and approached Sakura's naked pale body, wrapping the black strap around her neck and securing it in place. She made sure the silver heart was dead center, placing two fingers underneath the leather strap to make sure it was tight but not _too_ tight. 

Eunbi had seen Sakura’s naked body too many times to count but never got tired of it. 

Her milky white skin, perky tits, and cute butt formed the perfect package, finishing it up with the prettiest pink pussy. Each time felt like she was discovering her bare skin for the first time, taking her breath away.

"You look beautiful, Kkura. Get on your knees." 

"Yes, mommy.”

Eunbi bit her lip as one simple word turned her on more than she could admit, feeling wetness forming in between her thighs.

Sakura eagerly complied and sank to her knees, resting her hands in her lap as she looked up obediently, her round eyes sparkling in the bedroom light. Eunbi smiled sweetly and ran her fingers through Sakura’s blonde locks, giving her a quick pat on the cheek. 

“You’re always such a good girl for me aren’t you?” 

  
Sakura nodded in earnest, knowing whatever Eunbi wanted her to do would go answered without a single complaint. Eunbi wasn’t sure where to start. She had several ideas in her head, each turning her on equally as she took a seat right back on the bed, letting the anticipation sink in as she hesitated for a moment. 

“Mommy wants you to touch yourself.” 

Sakura was a bit surprised by Eunbi’s request, expecting a typical dose of body worship as was the usual start of foreplay, but whatever Eunbi wanted she always got. She did as told as she brought a hand in between her slim thighs.

“Yes, mommy.“

“Tease yourself first.” 

Sakura nodded obediently as she traced the outline of her pussy, feeling the wetness collecting on her fingertip. She ran the same finger through her folds, parting her lips and moving it back and forth through her pink slit, making herself moan.

“Good girl. Now rub your clit for me, baby. Take it nice and slow.” 

Sakura’s whole body was heating up as she used her first two fingers to rub lazy circles around her swollen sensitive clit, the sensations shooting up her spine already. She certainly wasn’t a stranger to touching herself, but only underneath the covers or during a hot relaxing shower, having an extra set of eyes watching her every move turned her on even more. 

“Keep going. When you feel wet enough, put two fingers inside. I want you to fuck yourself for me.”

“Y-yes, mommy,” Sakura replied, bringing the same two fingers she used to rub her clit inside her pussy, running them through her folds. She was dripping enough that they entered her opening without any trouble, rocking back and forth and stretching her walls out as she slowly fingered herself in front of Eunbi, moaning needily. 

“How does that feel, baby? I can hear how wet you are.” 

“I-It feels good, mommy,” Sakura replied, bringing her other hand to one of her breasts and pinching one of her hard nipples, letting out a cute whiny moan at the additional stimulation. 

“Don’t you wish mommy was doing that to you, baby?” Eunbi asked as a devilish smirk rested on her red lips. 

“Y-yes, I do. I want mommy to touch me.” 

Eunbi hesitated again, resting both hands on her crossed legs as her fingers interlocked, carefully considering her next decision while watching Sakura’s fingers repeatedly playing with her body.

“Do you think you deserve that, baby?” Eunbi asked. Sakura nodded desperately, growing frustrated with being reduced to touching herself in front of her. 

“Come up here then, baby,” Eunbi motioned as she opened up her legs and Sakura stood upright, approaching the older woman excitedly. Eunbi slapped her upper thigh, signaling for Sakura to take a seat who did so without a word. It wasn’t surprising to feel how drenched Sakura was for her, her slick dripping down her legs as soon as she made any amount of contact. 

“So needy for mommy today, aren’t you baby?” Eunbi whispered into her ear, the hot air being blown making dripping even more. Sakura was nothing but patient though, not even moving a muscle without permission. 

“Ride mommy’s thigh.” 

Sakura had never felt more relieved. She moved her body without delay back and forth as she created friction, grinding on one of Eunbi’s full soft thighs as she moaned desperately, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. 

“ _M_ _-mommy_ ,” Sakura whined as her clit brushed against Eunbi’s muscular thigh, leaving a trail of her nectar as her hips moved back and forth. Her breath grew weaker as the intense pleasure ran through her body as her movements grew faster, and Eunbi had never seen Sakura in such a state. 

Back and forth Sakura grinded as if she were on auto-pilot seeking her pleasure. Eunbi found it cute and endearing, loving the cries of pleasure Sakura let out as her juices liberally spilled all over her thigh. 

Sakura involuntarily closed her eyes, letting the pleasure take over her body and Eunbi knew it wouldn’t be much longer at this rate before she hit her peak, making sure she wasn’t going to do something she regretted.

“Are you getting close, baby? You won’t cum without permission will you?” 

Sakura didn’t answer, either unable to or unwilling to as the sharp pleasure ran through her body like a train. Eunbi didn’t like being ignored, but giving the cause of it she would let it slide this time as she unhooked her bra, exposing her large breasts as a distraction.

She placed a finger under Sakura’s chin, tilting her head up to meet her deadly gaze and stopped her in her tracks.

“Look at me, baby,” she demanded, as Sakura snapped out of her trance-like state. Her eyes went wide at her exposed chest while Eunbi grabbed onto Sakura’s slender waist, slowing down her movements. 

“M-mommy, I need to cum,” Sakura moaned, burying her face in Eunbi’s supple breasts. Eunbi used one hand to stroke her hair again, looking at the deep desire and lust in her eyes and whispered what Sakura desperately wanted to hear. It was hard to deny her at that moment, Sakura looked so needy and adorable she couldn’t help but give in. 

_“Cum for mommy.”_

Sakura’s eyes lit up as a huge weight had been lifted off her chest as she worked in tandem with Eunbi, helping her achieve climax together. Being reduced to a whiny squirming mess, Sakura’s hips went overboard, grinding desperately to seek that beautiful release.

“Oh f-fuck, m-mommy, I’m gonna-!” 

Not even able to finish her sentence the tension in Sakura’s body was lifted as her toes curled and her back arched, her thighs violently trembled all over Eunbi’s body as her movements were aided. She left a mess all over Eunbi’s thigh as she wrapped her arms around her neck, her small frame losing complete control and couldn’t keep her hips from bucking uncontrollably. 

Sakura became a whiny, moaning, whimpering mess as she came down from her high gently with the guidance of Eunbi. Her body felt lighter than a feather as she felt wetness everywhere, staining Eunbi’s warm skin who smiled in approval. 

“Good girl…you came so well for mommy,” Eunbi said, using a finger to wipe her tears that had formed from the strong pleasure, kissing her forehead while Sakura rested herself against her body with glazed-over eyes. 

“What was that rope thing you wanted to try on you? Shi...something…” Eunbi asked. 

“Shibari. There’s some rope in the bottom drawer, mommy.” 

“Perfect. You lay down and rest for a bit and I’ll get it.” 

Sakura nodded cutely, climbing on to the bed and scooting backward on the expensive silk sheets, getting comfortable as her head laid down on the pillows. Eunbi quickly found what she was looking for, a large bundle of red rope she gathered as she shut the drawer and followed Sakura onto the bed.

Eunbi straddled her waist, once again admiring how pretty Sakura looked naked and smiled up with her, looking at the black collar that contrasted so well against her pale bare skin as she unraveled the rope. 

“You know what you’re doing, right?” Sakura asked, raising a brow. 

“Of course. I’ve watched videos.” 

Sakura’s eyebrow furrowed even higher. “Watching and doing are two separate things,” she teased. 

“How hard could it be really?” Eunbi asked, grabbing one end of the thick red rope as she wrapped it around her fingers. 

“Harder than you think, it’s a technique to it that’s been around for ages. It’s not like using handcuffs.” 

“I’ll figure it out,” Eunbi said with a smug smile as she kissed Sakura on the lips. 

Eunbi awkwardly fiddled with the rope, trying to remember where to start. Maybe she should have watched more than just a twenty-minute video, her hubris always got the best of her. She wrapped a length of rope around one of Sakura’s dainty wrists, instinctively wanting to tie it to the other part of the headboard. 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “That’s not how you do it, mommy.”

“It’s not?” Eunbi asked, somewhat incredulously in her tone. 

“My arms go behind me.”

She removed the rope from the headboard, grabbing Sakura’s wrists and wrapped them both sloppily as if she were tying up a criminal. Sakura quickly grew impatient. 

Eunbi tried to remember the rest of the steps, her mind drawing a blank as she winged the next part and connected the rope from her chest around her shoulder. Sakura huffed in frustration.

“You’re doing it all wrong. You didn’t even tie this tight enough,” Sakura said, demonstrating it by freeing her arms from behind and lifting them up in the air.

“I’ll do it again, I-”  
  


“No, let me do it. You don’t know what you’re doing,” Sakura said, her tone cold as ice. Eunbi tried continuing to protest but stopped as she swapped positions, back on the mattress.

“You have to do this properly,” Sakura said as she gathered all the loose rope into her hands.

“This is what happens when you watch some lazy pornhub video.” 

Eunbi couldn’t pretend she wasn’t a little offended, not that Sakura was remotely wrong. She didn’t have time to dwell on it as she felt her arms shoved behind her as Sakura crossed her wrists, wrapping the thick rope several times around her forearms to ensure she couldn’t move.

“Too tight?” Sakura asked. Eunbi shook her head, causing the ropes to tighten even more as Sakura flashed a devilish grin. 

Eunbi wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of this, unsure how to deal with having a heightened sense of arousal at the loss of control. 

Sakura ran the rope through her slim fingers as she continued, looping the rope around Eunbi’s slender waist, accentuating her tight abs as the friction of the rope against her flushed skin sent shocks of arousal through her body. 

“Guess you do know what you’re doing,” Eunbi said, feeling defeated. 

“I’ve done it before. Many times,” Sakura replied nonchalantly. 

It wasn’t just a matter of tying knots and loops in the right places, Sakura needed it to look as good as Eunbi did, focusing on the aesthetic as much as ensuring Eunbi couldn’t move. 

“Almost done,” Sakura said as she continued, running the rope around Eunbi’s perfectly sculpted body as rope tightened around her large full breasts, making their size even more pronounced as the fabric formed a harness around her chest. 

Adding the finishing touches, Sakura tied the rope in a tight knot just above her cleavage, running it on each side of her collarbone as it wrapped around her neck, connecting it all to her bounded wrists. 

Sakura took a moment to proudly admire her handiwork. 

“How does it feel? Are you uncomfortable?” 

It took a second for Eunbi to adjust to the new sensations, her senses being overworked as she tried tugging on the ropes that showed resistance. While she could hardly move, she felt at ease. 

“No, it’s fine.” 

“Good. Mommy looks so pretty all tied up.” 

Eunbi blushed, feeling the rope surrounding her body. “I think I got the idea now, you can take these off me now.”

“What?” Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“You can untie me now, baby.” 

Sakura wasn’t about to go through all that work just for nothing. “This wasn’t easy to do. It took a lot of effort to make sure you were tied up properly, not to mention making it look pretty. I’m not going to just remove it just like that.”

“Baby, I get the point but untie me. I’m proud of how well you tied me, but-” 

“No, I think it’s my turn to have fun with you now,” Sakura said as she straddled Eunbi’s waist, her intense gaze firing through her. Eunbi couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“I like how you look when you’re all tied up, baby.” 

“ _Baby_?” Eunbi repeated as Sakura’s hands went to Eunbi’s breasts, grabbing two full handfuls and squeezing them. 

“Yes. You’re going to call me mommy now,” Sakura said abruptly, pinching Eunbi’s hardened sensitive nipples as she stared into her eyes. 

Eunbi tried to keep herself from laughing but failed miserably. “This is cute but-” 

Sakura brought a finger to her lips to silence her, she wasn’t going to budge. “You have to call me mommy. If you don’t I won’t touch you anymore.” 

“ _Goddammit_ ,” Eunbi muttered under her breath, realizing this was partially her fault. 

Eunbi could see by the look in her eyes that she was nothing but serious. She wasn’t really in a position to oppose so she decided to go along with it, at least for now. She’d be lying if she wasn’t just a little turned on by it all. The sudden change in Sakura’s demeanor and attitude made her drip between her thighs, she’d never been more thankful her underwear was still on. 

“Okay. I’m all tied up. What are you going to do with me, _mommy_?” Eunbi asked, giving in completely. Being on the opposite side so foreign to her, but the use of the word felt so very natural. Sakura couldn’t help but smirk at it. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she said as she ripped her collar off and tossed it away, signaling the start of her role-reversal. 

Sakura cupped Eunbi’s face with both of her hands, bringing her lips to her and kissed her deeply. Their tongues met and danced around as Sakura grew more aggressive, biting on her lower lip before breaking the kiss. Eunbi wasn’t used to this and once again felt even more turned on by the loss of control as Sakura dove into the crook of her neck and planted several kisses, licking the sensitive skin before sucking a mark into her. 

Eunbi moaned as Sakura glared into her eyes, keeping a hand on her warm neck, rubbing her cheek repeatedly with her thumb. Eunbi could feel the heat of Sakura’s warm body as she breathed on her neck, not unlike what she had done earlier as she felt a puff of hot air enter her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“You’re all mine. You belong to mommy now.” 

Eunbi clenched her thighs and swallowed, still getting used to this side of Sakura she had never seen before. She felt lips on the other side of her neck and whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. 

Sakura traveled down Eunbi’s voluptuous chest, planting multiple kisses on her well-defined collarbone before finding what she wanted. Her lips made contact with various places on Eunbi’s beautiful bound breasts, swirling her tongue around a taut nipple and teasing it with her teeth.

“F-fuck, that feels good.” 

Sakura glared back, keeping her eyes on Eunbi the whole time as she halted.

“That feels good, _mommy_ ,” Eunbi corrected, earning approval from Sakura who wrapped her lips around the sensitive nub and sucked, driving her crazy. Her breasts were never without a palm on them, being squeezed and fondled carelessly as Sakura gave equal attention to both, slurping on each of her stiff nipples until they were swollen and stained with her saliva.

“Mommy could play with these all night.” 

Running her tongue through Eunbi’s delicious cleavage, Sakura brought her hand between her thighs, pushing two fingers against her clothed core. Eunbi gasped as Sakura felt obvious wetness against the fabric, rubbing her cunt through her panties just enough to draw out another moan, careful not to give too much pleasure.

“You’re so wet for mommy,” Sakura said, keeping her eyes on Eunbi as she kept her lips sealed around her delicious tits. 

“Mommy should do something about it then,” Eunbi pleaded, wanton need and desire in her eyes. 

“Hm, I’m not sure that I should,” Sakura teased, flashing an evil smile as she continued playing with Eunbi’s tits, caressing every inch of warm soft flesh that her fingers could capture. 

Sakura nudged her nose against Eunbi’s full cleavage as she thumbed at her nipples, pulling them before gently moving her hands from them. Giving one more set of kisses she ran her hands all over her tied up body as she lowered her face in between her crotch, licking against the ruined fabric that drove Eunbi insane. 

“I’ll touch you here if you promise to be a good girl,” Sakura said as she looked up, rubbing her fingers against her wet center.

“F-fuck, I promise!” 

Sakura bit her lip and snatched the lacy red thong off of Eunbi’s wide hips and down her toned legs, tossing it away. She didn’t waste any time in spreading Eunbi’s legs, revealing her dripping wet pussy and instinctively licked her lips. 

“So pretty.” 

Now with this being Sakura’s first time being in control, her first thought was to drive straight in, licking away at the delicious looking pink flesh that whetted her appetite. She knew better than to give in right away, kissing the skin of her flushed thighs to make her just as needy as she was left earlier. 

“F-fuck, I’ve taught you too well.” 

Sakura could get used to this. Resting a hand on one of her thighs, Sakura lowered her head until she was right at her pussy, able to see how her juices glistened in the bright bedroom lighting. She gave a quick lick up Eunbi’s pink dripping slit, followed by another as she stopped and tucked her hair behind her ear, making Eunbi needy with anticipation when the next one would come. 

“ _M-mommy_ ,” Eunbi pleaded, leaving her just where Sakura wanted. She kissed her thighs again, using her palm to slap her pussy a handful of times, loving how wet she sounded and the needy state she was in. 

She licked her lips as she prepared to dive back in, taking a moment to look at Eunbi’s beautiful naked body and the red rope tied around her bare skin. Sakura brought her mouth to Eunbi’s wet heat, licking her folds several times and teasing her opening, causing a chorus of gasps and moans. 

“Mommy loves the way you taste,” Sakura said as she ran her tongue through every inch of Eunbi’s dripping wet folds, using a slow torturous pace to eat her out as she looked up every so often, watching her stunning features contouring in pleasure. 

“ _F-fuck,_ ” Eunbi moaned breathlessly, frustrated with the fact that her arms were out of commission. She tried squeezing her thighs around Sakura’s head, but she knew better and kept them nice and wide for her, granting the easiest of access.

“Be patient, baby,” Sakura cooed as she licked the juices flowing out of Eunbi. She found her swollen clit as her lips closed around it and applied gentle pressure, keeping constant eye contact with her as she slurped loudly on it, causing Eunbi to squirm uncontrollably.

“Shit, w-when did you get so good at this?” Eunbi asked, struggling to keep her heavy eyes open.

“I learned from the best,” Sakura responded, smiling smugly, as her oral assault continued, her lips tasting as much of Eunbi as possible. 

Sakura kept her hands on Eunbi’s warm thighs, pulling herself closer as her tongue ran short devilish circles on her sensitive clit, messily sucking on the hardened nub again. She loved how much Eunbi squirmed with just a few brief licks, wanting to keep this rare instance of being in control going as long as possible. 

She wanted to test all the ways she could tease Eunbi, blowing hot breath on her clit as she parted her tight slippery walls with one finger, feeling it swallowed up to the hilt as it sank inside. 

Without wasting time a second finger followed, both pumping slowly inside Eunbi’s dripping core with the greatest of ease as her messy juices lubricated her fingers. With each thrust inside Eunbi let out nothing but desperate moans and profanities as the younger girl felt her fingers quickly drenched. She found that sweet spot and curled her fingers inside, keeping her mouth around her swollen clit and gave as much stimulation as was necessary. 

Sakura knew she was on the right path, keeping her fingers and lips working together to earn that beautiful wet squelch of Eunbi’s tight walls, the sound of her satisfaction urging her to increase her pace. 

“You’re so wet for mommy, aren’t you?” Sakura asked, falling perfectly into her newly acquired role as her fingers moved in a perfect rhythm, doing her best to drive Eunbi absolutely insane. 

Eunbi could only lie there helplessly, watching down between her thighs as Sakura worked her magic in a way she had no idea she was capable of. The fingers inside her cunt were deep as could be, working just the right places in tandem with Sakura’s mouth slurping greedily on her throbbing clit, encouraging her juices to keep freely flowing down her flushed thighs.

Sakura loved the way Eunbi looked. Red really was her color. 

“You won’t cum without permission will you, baby?” 

“N-no, of course not, mommy.” 

It’s such a simple act of obedience, and Sakura knew she could edge her for hours if she wanted to and take full advantage of her tied-up state, but she really felt no reason to. Sakura really couldn’t help but love the power that came with being in her position, knowing she might not get a second chance at it but she still wanted nothing more but for Eunbi to gush all over her fingers and turn in a mess. 

“You’ve been so well behaved for me, I think you deserve to cum,” Sakura said so plainly, not feeling the need anymore to put up a fight. 

“R-really?” Eunbi asked, surprised at how easily Sakura folded. 

“Yes. Be a good girl and make a mess for mommy.” 

Sakura could feel how close Eunbi was, and maybe on a different day she would make her earn it more, but she wanted to see the satisfaction in her eyes as she turned into a puddle. Sakura didn’t keep her waiting as her fingers moved in and out of her body, keeping her eyes on her as her lips sucked on her clit again, and again, again, chasing those final moments of ecstasy. 

Eunbi came as promised without another word, her body uncontrollably shaking as her toes curled, hips bucking in a way Sakura had never seen before as she did what she could to keep her fingers buried inside to the hilt. Sakura helped her ride out her strong orgasm, gently removing her wet lips from her sensitive clit and fucking her through every last intense moment.

When she knew she couldn’t take it anymore she let one finger escape, then the last, rubbing out every ounce of pleasure she could draw out and making a show of how messy her fingers had become, stained with the delicious essence of Eunbi, a treat in itself. 

She made a show of lewdly slurping her fingers clean, sucking her fingers dry and cleaned up Eunbi’s thighs, not wanting to waste a drop. 

Sakura couldn’t help but stare at Eunbi’s heaving chest, hypnotized by the way her large breasts moved up and down. She quickly began finding the ends of her handiwork, untying the knots and removing the long red ropes from her body, proud of the lack of marks anywhere on her pristine bare skin. 

“Are you okay?” Sakura asked, kissing her wrists and massaging the circulation back into them. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’ve never been tied up like that, how did you even learn all that? I didn’t think you had that in you.” 

“I still have some secrets up my sleeve,” Sakura responded, flashing a cheeky grin. The sudden rush of power was exhilarating for her, if not exhausting. 

“Do you want to shower?” Eunbi asked. She might have said yes, but she knew better as tempting as the offer was. Neither one of them would actually get clean. 

“I don’t even want to move,” Sakura said as she collapsed onto Eunbi’s body, using her ample chest as the perfect set of pillows. 

Eunbi giggled as she returned to her more natural role, stroking Sakura’s hair as she wrapped an arm around her warm body. 

“Stay the weekend,” Sakura pleaded, barely able to form sentences. 

“Of course, baby. I’ll have to go home to change clothes, but mommy wants to practice what you’ve taught today.” 

“Mommy better tie me up real tight this time then.” 


End file.
